Cielo en llamas
by Antowppy
Summary: La mejor Academia mágica de Fiore vuelve como siempre. Pero esta se verá amenazada por un antiguo pasado y sus malvados planes. ¿Podrán salvarse o todo estará perdido?. Fic NaWen.
1. Primer día de clases

**Hola tanto tiempo ¿Como se encuentran nakamas?**

 **He vuelto xD**

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

¿Hola como les va?, estamos grabando aquí en la academia de Fairy Tail que reabre sus puertas después de las largas vacaciones de invierno, nos preguntamos como serán recibidos y que clase de desafíos les espera a los jóvenes este año. En presencia de todos aquí tenemos al director de la academia Makarov Dreyar quien nos recibe con los brazos abiertos, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío que hallan venido aquí-

Señor Dreyar, le haremos una serie de preguntas que espero que pueda contestar.

-Seguro señorita, usted pregunte yo respondo-

¿De que trata su academia?

-Pues verás, es una academia para magos que desean descubrir todo su potencial y utilizarlo en diferente circunstancias, aprenderán lo básico como una academia normal en cuanto a sus estudios y su magia será aplicada tanto como en batallas, defensas y otro tipos de cosas. Pero eso no es todo, también es una familia que no dudara ayudar a uno de los suyos.-

Muy interesante, contésteme, ¿para que sirve la marca que tienen los que asisten aquí?

-Muy sencillo, además de indicar que eres un miembro oficial de Fairy Tail, representa una gran decisión, verás, no elegimos donde colocarla, ellos lo hacen y el color igual. No se si me entiendes, pero a mi me basta con entenderlo yo mismo, ya que es algo más que una marca colorida..

Valla..no entiendo... pero mire la hora, ya comenzaran las clases lo dejaremos para que pueda alistarse, disculpe las molestias y gracias por recibirnos.

-No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, esperamos volver a verlos.-

En otras noticias...

* * *

-Valla, parece que será un nuevo año muy entretenido- Comentó una mujer, la cual estaba sentada bebiendo una tasa de café y miraba la TV. -¡Wendy, apresúrate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela!- Gritó tras dar un sorbo.

En la habitación de arriba, se encontraba una pequeña peinando su largo y sedoso cabello de un tono azul mar. Tras haber escuchado el llamado, detuvo la acción que se encontraba haciendo para poder contestarle. -¡Si mamá, bajo enseguida!-

-Bien, estoy lista.- Se dijo así misma mientras tomaba una mochila que se encontraba a su derecha y se retiraba afuera de la habitación. Enseguida llegó a las escaleras, donde se deslizo por la barandilla con suma agilidad hasta abajo.

-¡Wendy, te e dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, podrías lastimarte!- Regaño la madre a Wendy. -S-si lo siento mamá, no lo volveré a hacer.- Dijo cabizbaja con un tono apenado. - Esta bien cielo, no te preocupes y ven a desayunar.- Ordenó mientras comenzaba a untar mermelada de moras sobre un pan tostado, a lo que Wendy asintió y tomo asiento junto a su madre.

-Mamá, estoy algo nerviosa...-Dijo sonriendo torpemente. -¿Qué sucede Wendy?- Preguntó preocupada. -Pues verás...tal vez no conseguiré amigos yo...yo...- La pequeña no podía articular una palabra para continuar debido a su nerviosismo. -Wendy, conseguirás muchos amigos, no te preocupes por eso.- lanzo decidida, lo que tranquilizo a Wendy. -¿Tú crees?- Pregunto con mucha esperanza en sus ojos, a lo que su madre asintió con una sonrisa y contestó.- Claro, pero nada de novios jovencita.- Bromeó en tono de autoridad, lo que provoco que Wendy se pusiera roja como un tomate y echara humo por su cabeza. -¡Mamá, pero que dices! - Gritaba mientras agitaba los brazos.

-¡Pero mira la hora, mamá debo irme!- Gritó tomando su mochila y una tostada de la mesa. -¡Wendy, ¿Tienes dinero para el almuerzo?!- Preguntó. -¡Si mamá, no te preocupes, vuelvo en unas horas, cuida de Charles, te amo!- Contestó mientras corría fuera de su hogar. -¡Cuando salgas vente enseguida a casa, tu padre llegara temprano para la cena!-Fue apenas audible el grito, pero aún así Wendy lo escucho. -¡Claro mamá!-

* * *

Tras una pequeña carrera, Wendy comenzó una caminata ya que se encontraba cerca de la escuela(7 cuadras).

-¡Oye Wendy!- Voltio al escuchar el llamado de una voz familiar. -¡Chelia, Romeo-kun!- Saludo alegremente moviendo su mano y deteniendo el paso para esperarlos.

En pocos segundos se reunieron y avanzaron a la par con su recorrido.

-¡Es tú primer día de clases Wendy-ni!-Gritó entusiasmado Romeo. -Así es- Asintió sonriente- Oye Wendy, ¿como has pasado tus vacaciones?- Preguntó Chelia con el mismo entusiasmo que Romeo. -Pues veras...viaje a Crocus a visitar a una amiga, fue muy divertido me quede con ella tres semanas, el resto de las vacaciones la pasé aquí en Magnolia con papá y mamá.- Contestó sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Preguntó curiosa pero alegre.

-Pues yo he viajado a Pergrande para participar en un concurso de canto, lamentablemente no gane...- Contestó la pelirosa con un aura depresiva rodeándola. -Pues yo fui a pescar con Natsu-nii y Happy todas los días de vacaciones.- Contestó orgulloso con un brillo en sus ojos, lo que provoco que a Chelia se le cayera una gota estilo anime. -¿Solo hiciste eso...?- Preguntó en tono bajo.

El silencio venció a su pequeña charla, ya que sin darse cuenta llegaron a Fairy Tail.

-¡Muy bien Wendy, nos vemos en el recreo!-Gritó Chelia junto a Romeo desapareciendo entre la multitud de alumnos. -¡Si!-

Así fue, Wendy intentó encontrar a alguien familiar con la vista pero fue inútil, nadie conocido, las dos únicas personas que conoce lamentablemente son un año mayor que ella.

La campana sonó cubriendo todo el bullicio de las personas presentes, provocando un silencio suficiente para que un megáfono en la pared se hiciera escuchar.

Atención, los nuevos por favor ir al patio principal, Hibiki Lates ya a implantado su localización en sus cerebros así que no tendrán problema alguno en encontrarlo.

("¿Implantar?, parece que aquí hay magos sorprendentes...) Pensó Wendy sorprendida.

Y así comenzó su caminata al punto de reunión.

* * *

En la patio principal era maravilloso según lo describía Wendy, los arboles, la fuente y las variedades de cosas que se encontraban allí. Lo destacado era una tarima alta con un anciano enano encima de ella con un micrófono entre manos pidiendo atención.

-¡Quiero darles la bienvenida a Fairy Tail, espero que estén listos para los desafíos y las aventuras que les esperan!. Yo soy su director Makarov Dreyar, necesito que sigan a mis asistentes Mirajane Strauss y Erza Scarlet, ellas les colocaran las famosas marcas de esta academia y les asignaran su salón de clases.

Se dividieron en dos grupos, uno fue con Mirajane y Wendy fue con el otro grupo de Erza.

* * *

Erza los dirigió a un lugar que parecía ser un gimnasio bastante grande para que todos entraran allí sin problemas por el espacio. Paso siguiente la peliroja tomo asiento y una especie de sello con su mano derecha y pidió que formaran una fila.

-Muy bien, escuchen vengan de a uno, colocare sus marcas y me dirán sus nombres. - Ordenó, pero con una voz que intimidó a todos lo que prácticamente a la velocidad de la luz formaron una larga fila, pero Wendy no debería esperar mucho, ya que tenia delante a cinco personas no más. ("En que me e metido...esta mujer da miedo...") Pensaba Wendy derramando lagrimas comicamente.

Así la fila avanzó y Wendy pudo conocer algunos nombres nuevos para ella, pero ahora era su turno. Rápidamente se acerco a Erza.

-Muy bien, ¿donde quieres tu marca?- Preguntó amablemente la peliroja.

-M-me gustaría en mi hombro derecho...-Contestó tímida debido al miedo que le causaba Erza.

-Color...-

-Lo siento, lo olvide, por favor que sea color azul claro-

Así Erza coloco la marca, luego pidió a Wendy que tomara asiento, cosa que ella obedeció.

-Muy bien, ¿tú nombre?- Preguntó Erza preparada para escribir en una computadora.

-Wendy, Wendy Fernandes Marvell- Contestó.

-¿F-Fernandes M-Marvell?, ¿acaso tu conoces a Jellal...?- Preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. -Así es, es mi hermano mayor- Contestó Wendy sonriendo. -¿Tu eres la "Erza" de la que siempre nos habla Jellal?- Preguntó curiosa Wendy sin dejar de sonreír. -¿E-el habla de mi con su familia?, s-si esa soy yo...soy su novia- Contestó roja como su cabello. -Lo sé, eres hermosa como el lo dijo.- Afirmo Wendy. -¿P-podrías contarme algo de lo que habla de mi? c-c-cuñada- La autoritaria Erza ahora parecía una niñita. -Claro, el nos a contado que comes mucho pastel y siempre gasta una fortuna en sus citas contigo- Contesto Wendy, a lo que Erza su sonrojo se desvaneció completamente y su mandíbula tocaba el suelo.

-Pero más allá de eso, que eras tierna y muy hermosa...y-y-y creo que dijo algo de esposa e hijos...- Prosiguió Wendy con un leve sonrojo al igual que el que retomo Erza tras escuchar eso.

-¡Y-y-ya para por favor!- Gritó Erza sacudiendo sus brazos, lo que todos los de la fila quedaron mirándola fijamente debido a su acción.

-L-lo siento- Se disculpo Wendy. -No te preocupes Wendy, ahora ya e creado tú expediente. Tu salón será el 5-C-3, se encuentra en la planta cuatro del establecimiento, ve con cuidado, tus clases comienzan en una hora con el profesor Laxus Dreyar así que busca un buen asiento es alguien muy estricto y no le gustan las bromas. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en buscarme, una última cosa, busca un casillero de esa planta y coloca tu propia combinación.-

Wendy se levanto de su asiento y dio una reverencia. -Muchas gracias Erza- Agradeció, dispuesta para emprender marcha al salón de clases. -Otra cosa Wendy, me gustaría que almorcemos juntas...creo que tenemos mucho en común, me gustaría conocerte mejor.- Propuso Erza, a lo que Wendy asintió y se retiro del lugar tras despedirse de ella.

-¿Muy bien, ahora quien sigue?- Preguntó Erza con una voz de ultratumba nuevamente, haciendo que los de la fila comenzarán a sudar.

* * *

Wendy caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, observando cada detalle. Tras unos tres minutos logro llegar a la cuarta planta donde visualizo los casilleros, en el fondo una puerta y más a la derecha una escalera que dedujo, que solo aquí esta el salón donde ella pertenece y la escalera va a la siguiente planta.

Intento abrir varios casilleros, pero parecía que ya tenían dueño, pero aún así no se daba por vencida ya que le sobraban los intentos. Afortunadamente logro encontrar uno, acto seguido intento abrir la puerta.

-Hmm hmm- Tiraba de su manija pero la puerta no cedió. Al fondo un pelirosa subió la escalera y venía corriendo a gran velocidad, pero aún así Wendy seguía empeñada en abrir la puerta, por lo que lo ignoro completamente.

La puerta se abrió fuertemente escapándose de las manos de Wendy y impactando en la cara del joven que se paro a un lado de ella.

-Kyaaa- Gritó Wendy al ver que hirió a alguien con la puerta. -L-lo siento, ¿se encuentra bien?- Preguntó preocupada intentando ayudar a que se levante, cosa que logro. -S-si no te preocupes, estoy bien.- Contestó mientras colocaba su mano en su frente debido al dolor que sentía. -Estas sangrando- Señalo la peliazul marino un corte encima de su nariz. -No es nada enserio, no te preocupes- Sonrío, que en cierta forma tranquilizo a Wendy. -Yo lo ayudare- Dijo Wendy decidida levantando ambas manos a la altura de la cara del pelirosa, luego comenzaron a brillar en un tono verde agua. Así la sangre se detuvo y el dolor del joven ya no existía. -Muchas gracias, me siento mejor.- Agradeció con una sonrisa enseñando los dientes.

-Lo siento por lo que sucedió- Contestó Wendy apenada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. -No te preocupes, tú magia es asombrosa- Elogio el pelirosa. -Muchas gracias, solo es magia curativa nada fuera de lo normal.- Dijo avergonzada.

Wendy volvió la mirada a su casillero y noto que estaba nuevamente cerrado, lo que provoco que suspire. -¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el pelirosa preocupado - Es este casillero, no puedo lograr que abra fácil...- Contestó apenada -Pues debes empujar y luego jalar.- Dijo el pelirosa, mientras hacía lo que dijo.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió. -¿Ves?- Preguntó el pelirosa sonriendo. -Muchas gracias, eh..eh..-

-Natsu, Natsu Dragneel-

-Yo soy Wendy, Wendy Fernandes Marvell-

-Un gusto Wendy, bueno debo irme- Dijo el pelirosa comenzando a correr nuevamente hacía donde se encontraba la escalera.

("Parece que el es el que menciono Romeo-kun hoy...parece de la edad de Erza")-¡Adiós Natsu-san, espero volver a verlo!- Gritó Wendy sacudiendo su brazo, de inmediato Natsu volteó a verla. -¡Claro que si!- Contestó el pelirosa sonriendo para luego desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora xD, por fin volví extrañaba escribir uwu, aunque no sea lo mio lo de la ortografía y los guiones, ya que si me dan un renglón los pondré fuera.**

 **Y eso de mis otras historias, las borré no llegaba la inspiración para seguirlas mil disculpas ;n;**

 **Quiero decirles que a esta si la seguiré, ya que no planeo hacer otro fic por el momento me dedicare a este ya que estuve planeando desde hace tiempo, pero no tenía ganas de escribirlo xD, solo me lo imaginaba.**

 **Y gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron en los otros fics!**

 **¡Y ahora si!**

 **De pie, reverencia y ¡Aye sir!**


	2. Una carga

**Holaa estoy aquí de vuelta con el segundo cap, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Reviews;**

 **Miguel: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, más bien gracias por apoyarme desde el primer fic que hice!**

 **Uchiha-Issei-DxD: Me alegra que te haya llamado la atención el fic :D!**

 **Bueno.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo uno; Una carga**

Tras una alegre despedida, Wendy aseguro el casillero para luego emprender camino al salón. Una vez que llego a la puerta giro el picaporte con suavidad y empujo lentamente con la intención de no hacer tanto ruido, al entrar notó que dos personas quienes la observaron(Hombre y mujer) se encontraban sentadas en diferentes puntos del lugar, fue notable que eran muy callados ya que no intercambiaban palabras entre ellos, el joven retomo a dibujar y la chica siguió leyendo un libro.

Sin intercambiar más miradas, Wendy coloco su mochila encima de un pupitre que se localizaba cerca de la pizarra para luego tomar asiento, pasaron cinco minutos y la peliazul marino seguía simplemente mirando fijamente las calcomanias de helados que tenia pegadas en su mochila. Suspiro levemente, el aburrimiento la carcomía y aún faltaba más de treinta minutos para que el profesor llegara, afortunadamente siempre lleva algo para leer en su mochila, cosa que sin dudarlo una vez saco un libro acerca de magia curativa el cual no le vendría mal volver a leer un poco acerca de este.

Así transcurrió el tiempo acordado y el salón estaba repleto, todos los asientos estaban ocupados a excepción de uno que se encontraba detrás de ella. Parecía que Laxus no era nada puntual pues ya han pasado cinco minutos y algunos ya empezaban a decir que el profesor era invisible o algo por el estilo.

De repente una gran explosión en la zona de la puerta hizo que todos se alarmen, lo único que pudieron visualizar fue que alguien fue arrojado contra la pared levantando una gran cantidad de humo, lo que provoco que la mayoría comenzara a toser incluyendo a Wendy.

-¡Serás maldito mocoso!- Gritó el director Dreyar (smoking gris, corbata negra, zapatos negros) entrando al salón con una cara de pocos amigos, un chichón en su cabeza y una irá reflejada en sus ojos. -Siempre causando problemas Natsu.- Entró detrás del pequeño director, el profesor Laxus (quien vestía un smoking marrón oscuro, corbata negra y unos zapatos blancos) con una cara de desinteresado en su rostro.

-Serán cabrones viejos, para esto me llamaron, ¡Yo no quiero volver a la maldita Academia, siempre repruebo cada año!- Gritó enojado el pelirosa. -¡Natsu mientras yo viva tu no abandonaras nada!- Gritó igual de enojado el director. -¡Les pateare el trasero a ambos!- Gritó nuevamente levantándose y encendiendo sus manos en llamas. -Aquí te esperamos- Dijo Laxus provocando al pelirosa. -¡Tomen esto!- Así comenzó la típica pelea cómica donde una nube de humo tapaba a los participantes y puños, patadas, fuego y rayos volaban por todas partes.

Los que se encontraban en el salón, no hicieron nada más que parpadear rápidamente muchas veces a lo que veían, era como si les costara procesar lo que sucedía allí.

-¡Laxus, Natsu, deténganse ahora mismo!- Ordeno Makarov, a lo que ambos obedecieron y quedaron con Laxus tomando el cabello del pelirosa y Natsu tomando la corbata de Laxus apunto de darse un golpe cubierto de su elemento.

-¡Hola a todos pequeños, que alegría volver a verlos, se que se mueren por tener su clase, disculpen el inconveniente!-

-Ahora mismo comenzaremos con la clase- Dijo el rubio levantándose y sacudiendo el polvo de su traje. -Natsu toma asiento.- Ordeno Laxus. -¡Ni lo pienses viejo, me voy de aquí!- Desobedeció el pelirosa dispuesto a marcharse del lugar. -¿No querrás que llamemos a Erza y Mirajane, por la simple razón que tenemos a un "rebelde" en la escuela, verdad?- Al escuchar la pregunta, Natsu se detuvo en seco y comenzó a sudar como si tuviera el sol en la cara.

-Esta bien Laxus, lo dejo en tus manos tengo cosas que hacer, ¡hasta luego pequeños!- Se despidió el director mientras salía del salón.

-¡Hasta pronto señor director!- Gritaron al unisono.

-Toma asiento Natsu- Ordenó Laxus, a lo que el pelirosa camino cabizbaja hasta el asiento detrás de Wendy, una vez allí dejo caer su cara sobre el pupitre.

-Muy bien ahora me presentare, soy el profesor Laxus Dreyar, encargado de enseñarles Ataque y defensa. Les explicare un poco en esta hora, en la siguiente iremos al gimnasio a probar un poco de como les trata la magia en batalla.-

-También la Academia tiene un torneo de equipos, el equipo que más misiones cumpla recibirá una recompensa, además sus faltas a la Academia serán justificadas por un mes.-

-¡Equipos, eso suena genial!-

-¡Sorprendente!

-¡Rito, Satomi sean de mi equipo!-

-Kaito seamos equipo-

Los estudiantes empezaron a hablar sin control entre ellos a excepción de Natsu y Wendy, el pelirosa no despegaba la cara del pupitre y la peliazul marino tenía una mirada un tanto triste, ya que nadie la invito a un equipo.

-¡Hagan silencio, nadie les a dicho que opinen!. Además les recomiendo que vallan a hablar con el director en el recreo para crear un equipo, ya que esos tramites de creación tardan un mes de espera para una aceptación o negación de su equipo.-

-Ahora, las misiones se realizaran en varios mundos dimensionales, gracias a la magia hemos podido crear portales que llevan a otros mundos. Lamentablemente allí siempre necesitan una mano, ya que su vida no es tan fácil como la nuestra, pero hay buenas noticias, allí pueden pasar los años y nunca envejecerán, el tiempo que pasen allí, si supera un mes será una hora, un año sera un día, por lo que les recomiendo que tengan a alguien fuerte en su equipo para terminar rápido la misión y no perder días de escuela. Además allí esta lleno de magos poderosos capaz de asesinarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo cual es la razón de los equipos y el entrenamiento que les damos, ya que en alguna etapa de su vida deberán viajar allí.-

Al parecer lo dicho de los magos poderosos incomodo a la mayoría de alumnos. De repente la campana sonó y Laxus dio la orden para que todos abandonaran el salón, lo cual obedecieron y se marcharon.

* * *

Natsu caminaba lentamente por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos, los hombros encogidos y cabizbaja como todo un perro regañado.

-¡Natsu-san!- Se oyó un gritó que hizo que el volteara.

-¿Ju-juvi..- Volteó este apresurado para averiguar de quien se trataba, al ya saberlo suspiro levemente, al parecer no se trataba de quien creía el. -Yo...Winde- Saludo con una sonrisa enseñando los dientes. -E-es Wendy- Corrigió tímidamente. -L-lo siento Wendy...tengo un desastre en la memoria, aveces pienso que es mejor olvidar cosas.- Hablo algo indiferente. -¿Entonces olvidarte de mi es algo bueno?- Preguntó con una voz triste.- ¡Claro que no!- Gritó exaltado, sorprendiendo a la peliazul marino. -D-digo has sido muy generosa conmigo Wendy, quiero devolverte el favor algún día.- Dijo rascándose la cabeza torpemente. -¿Entonces por qué me ignoras en el salón de clases?- Preguntó nuevamente curiosa. -¡¿Q-qué, vamos al mismo salón?!- Preguntó exaltado. -Sip-

-L-lo siento no lo sabía, en ese caso supongo que debería levantar la vista allí...- Razonó el pelirosa. -N-no se preocupe Natsu-san, quizás solo molesto- Intentando justificarse. -Claro que no Wendy. Además me caes bien, podríamos ser amigos ¿verdad?-Preguntó sonriente el pelirosa, a lo que Wendy asintió y contesto. -¡Si!-

-¿Qué tal si te enseño la Academia?- Preguntó el pelirosa sin dejar de sonreír. -Me encantaría, pero prometí a unos amigos que los vería en el recreo.- Contestó apenada. -Bueno...supongo que será en otra, nos vemos en el salón.- Se despidió el pelirosa mientras comenzaba a adentrarse entre toda la gente hasta desaparecer de su vista.

En cierta forma Wendy se sentía culpable como si hubiera hecho algo malo a Natsu al tener que cumplir otra cosa antes.

-¡Allí estas, Wendy!- Gritaron unas voces familiares que se dirigían a ella. -Chelia, Romeo-kun.- Dijo en un tono bajo saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¿Como te va en clases?- Preguntó sonriente Romeo. -Muy bien- Contestó de igual manera. -¿Ya te has enamorado de alguien?- Preguntó Chelia con una sonrisa picará. -¡Jamas!- Gritó interviniendo Romeo sonrojado. -Q-quiero decir que es muy joven para enamorarse tan rápido.- Se justifico Romeo intentando ocultar su sonrojo. -¿Ooh, por qué te pones así, acaso te gusta Wendy?- Preguntó sin dejar su sonrisa picará. -Q-que dices Chelia.- Intervino Wendy sonrojada. -¡Tú estas loca Chelia, piensas que el amor esta en todas partes.!- Contestó furioso Romeo.

-Ya, ya a este paso se terminara el recreo, vamos a enseñarle a Wendy la Academia.- Dijo Chelia comenzando a caminar. -T-tienes razón, andando Wendy-ni- Dijo Romeo empezando a seguir a Chelia. -Sip-

* * *

Tras unos minutos de un tour, la campana sonó indicando que era hora de volver.

-¡Nos vemos luego, Wendy/ni!- Gritaron al unisono Chelia y Romeo. -Si, gracias por el recorrido-

Así Wendy comenzó a caminar rumbo a su salón de clases. Tras segundos de caminar logró llegar segunda, ya que Natsu se encontraba ya recostado sobre el pupitre.

-Hola Natsu-san- Saludo alegremente mientra tomaba asiento, y volteaba un poco su cuerpo para poder ver mejor al pelirosa. -Hola Wendy- Contestó sin levantar la mirada. -¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó preocupada. -Si, solo recordaba- Contestó ahora cruzando miradas con ella, cosa que Wendy se sonrojo levemente. -¿E-en que pensabas?- Pregunto sin pensar.("Pero q-que n-no quería entrometerme así")Pensó sorprendida. -Pues...en cosas del pasado.- Contestó con un tono triste.

-Puedes confiar en mi si quieres desahogarte, después de todo ¿somos amigos verdad?- Preguntó, lo que animo demasiado al pelirosa al puntó que robo una sonrisa. -Muchas gracias Wendy, pues verás...-

-¡Atención ustedes dos tortolitos, presten atención.! - Ordeno el profesor Laxus.

-S-si, lo siento Natsu-san e hecho que llamen su atención.- Se disculpó apenada mientras volteaba. -No te preocupes.-

-Ahora todos me seguirán hacia el gimnasio, sin nada de separarse, hacer bromas, o escaparse a la tienda, eso último va para ti Natsu.-

-¡¿Pero que dices viejo cabrón?!-

-Bien seguirme al gimnasio.- Ordenó el profesor, a lo que todos asintieron y se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a seguirlo.

* * *

Al llegar al gimnasio, Laxus se sentó en un escalón y saco una hoja.

-Muy bien ahora diré los nombres de los que lucharan.-

-Fredo VS Rito.-

Pasaron los minutos, y la pelea termino. -Ganador Fredo-

-Satomi VS Sakura-

Así pasaron aún más los minutos y se conoció a la ganadora. -Ganadora Satomi. -

Las peleas avanzaron, donde hubo muchos ganadores y ganadoras a los que Laxus felicito tanto a ellos, como a los perdedores por intentarlo.

-Bien solo quedan cuatro alumnos, esta pelea será Natsu VS Verot-

Verot un chico de la misma estatura que Wendy, de un cabello corto color verde oscuro, piel pálida, ojos color marrones claro rozando el amarillo. Vestía una remera color café y los yeans grises, con raya grises más oscuras de la escuela y estaba prácticamente descalzo, ya que el profesor ordeno que se los quitaran.

-Muy bien comiencen-

Verot concentró una bola de fuego verde en su mano derecha. Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Natsu, quien lo esperaba sin moverse estático en el mismo lugar. -¡Golpe de fuego de las hojas!- Gritó mientras dirigía su puño al rostro del pelirosa. Al impactar, provoco una gran explosión dejando sin visibilidad de la pelea a sus espectadores.

("Nada mal el potencial de ese chico, es una lastima que...")

-Oh...tu fuego tiene un sabor muy natural- Dijo el pelirosa quien había recibido el golpe de lleno en la cara pero aún así ni se inmuto. -Nada mal, pero esto es un verdadero golpe de fuego.- Dijo Natsu tomando la muñeca derecha de Verot con su mano izquierda y la otra encendida.

("¿S-se a devorado mi fuego, que clase de monstruo es?") Preguntó atónito sin poder reaccionar.

-Golpe de hierro del dragón de fuego- Natsu dirigió el golpe a suma velocidad a la mejilla izquierda de Verot. El peli verde no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y esperar un golpe que nunca llego.

-Oye abre los ojos, no voy a golpearte- Dijo Natsu sonriendo, a lo que Verot abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Natsu.

Laxus sonrío por lo bajo. -Muy bien termino la pelea, dividan.- Ordenó Laxus a lo que obedecieron.

* * *

-La siguiente lucha será entre Wen...- Laxus se vio interrumpido por la campana del almuerzo. -Bueno, vallan a almorzar, se lo merecen.- Ordeno Laxus sonriente a lo que todos salieron corriendo del lugar a excepción de Natsu y Wendy quienes caminaban juntos a la par hacía la salida.

-Natsu-san, eso fue sorprendente- Elogio Wendy- Muchas gracias, pero... no tengo pensado en herir a nadie- Contestó algo deprimido. -Usted es muy buena persona, Natsu-san. Dijo sonriendo. -Hmm-

-¿Te gustaría que almorcemos juntos Wendy?- Preguntó sonriente el pelirosa. -Pues verás...- Contestó Wendy intentando crear una respuesta. -¿Tienes alguien con quien almorzar no es así?- Volvió a preguntar compresiva mente el pelirosa. -S-si- Contestó apenada. -Esta bien no te preocupes, ya vamos. ¡Una carrera!- Gritó Natsu mientras comenzaba a correr. -¡Si Natsu-san!-

* * *

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió con ferocidad y se pudo visualizar a un pelirosa y una peliazul marino intentando recuperar aires.

-Ahhh, ahhh, creo que te gane Natsu-san- Dijo Wendy sonriendo. -Otro día te venceré...- Dijo Natsu devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¡Oye Wendy!, por aquí- A lo que ella voltio al lugar de donde provenía la voz. -¡Erza allí voy!, nos vemos luego Natsu-san- A lo que el pelirosa asintió, mientras la veía alejarse para luego retirarse a un rincón.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en una mesa solitario mientras comía una manzana sin muchas ganas al parecer. Levanto su vista hacía un niño que tambaleaba llevando una charola llena de comida.

-Tsuna, ¿quieres que te ayude a llevarla?-

-Claro que no, es la carga que le toca a uno llevar- Contestó orgulloso sin dejar de tambalear.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Natsu abrió los ojos completamente atónito mientras recordaba algo...

 **Flashback:**

 _-La marca del demonio es ahora la carga que te toca llevar, condenado a convivir con alguien en tu interior y a herir a las personas que amas. Por la única razón de tu estúpido padre que anhelaba poder, tu pagaras las consecuencias...-_

 _Palabras que resuenan en la mente y corazón. Mientras te aferras a tus recuerdos antes de perder algo que te importaba..._

 _-¡Natsu-san!, quédate quieto por favor, Juvia quiere limpiar la suciedad de su cara...-_

* * *

 **Eso es todo nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **De pie, reverencia y ¡Aye sir!**


	3. Recuerdos

**Holaaa**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo dos; Recuerdos**

-¡Oigan _ustedes!- Gritó el pelirosa, esquivando a Juvia, tras oír el grito, un grupo de diez jóvenes voltearon. -¡¿Quienes se creen para hacer llorar a Juvia?!- Preguntó furioso mientras caminaba hacía ellos. -¡Natsu-san, no es necesario que haga esto por Juvia!.- Gritó preocupada la peliazul._

 _-¿Quieres otra paliza?- Preguntó, el que parece ser el líder del grupo, que recientemente hicieron revolcar al pelirosa en la tierra. -¡Estoy encendido!- Contestó Natsu. -¡Es una pena por que te apagaremos!- El chico hizo un chasqueó con sus dedos y rápidamente todos se arrojaron hacía Natsu. -¡Natsu-san!- Gritó llena de impotencia mientras veía como lo golpeaban, pero no se quedaría sin hacer nada. -¡Ya déjenlo en paz!- Ordeno Juvia, jalando el brazo de uno intentando que dejaran de golpearlo, pero recibió un empujón que la envió al suelo._

 _-Natsu-san...N-Natsu-san...¡Natsu-san!- Gritó esto último donde sus manos desprendió un potente chorro de agua, que impacto en la mayoría de los jóvenes mandándolos varios metros lejos del pelirosa. -¿Q-qué, ella es un monstruo?- Se preguntaron completamente atónitos. -¡_ _Aléjense de Natsu-san o los haré sufrir!- Ordeno Juvia con una gran ira en sus ojos. -¡Corran!- Gritó desesperado uno echándose a correr, a lo que todos hicieron lo mismo._

 _Tras ver que se alejaban la peliazul pudo calmar su enojo, enseguida corrió hacia el pelirosa que estaba tumbado en el suelo. -¡Natsu-san!- No hubo respuesta, prácticamente estaba inconsciente. La pequeña maga de agua no tuvo más opción que arrastrarlo hacía bajo de un árbol cercano esperando que despierte._

 _Llegando el anochecer, ambos eran alumbrados por una farola cercana y el pelirosa comenzaba a despertarse. -¿Juvia?- Preguntó levantándose de golpe. -¡Estas bien, Juvia es muy feliz!- Exclamo está abrazando al pelirosa. -¿Q-qué a sucedido?- Preguntó avergonzado. -Eso no importa, Juvia esta muy agradecida por cuidar de ella siempre- Contestó mientras comenzaba a abrazarlo con más fuerza. -Siempre te cuidaré, somos familia Juvia- Dijo este sonriendo, a lo que la peliazul se separó de el y devolvió la sonrisa._

 _-Volvamos a casa, tengo mucha de sed- Rió torpemente. -No se preocupe, Natsu-san, Juvia le dará de beber- Así la peliazul junto sus manos y comenzó a concentrarse, algo que llamo la atención del pelirosa, de repente, se lleno de agua sorprendiendo al pelirosa. -¡Wow! ¡Eso es genial Juvia!- Exclamó sorprendido. -Juvia descubrió su magia, Juvia podrá asistir a la Academia Fairy Tail algún día- El pelirosa acercó su rostro y bebió varios sorbos de agua._

 _-Eso sería genial, también me gustaría descubrir mi magia- Dijo sonriendo. -Juvia creé que la descubrirás muy pronto Natsu-san, ahora volvamos a casa, Juvia quiere revisar tu ojo.- El pelirosa la miro algo confuso y llevo su mano derecha a su ojo. -¡Ahhh, duele, duele, duele!- Gritó el pelirosa, lo que provocó que Juvia comenzara a reír. -Bueno, es muy tarde, volvamos- Ordenó el pelirosa, a lo que la peliazul asintió y se marcharon del lugar, el cual parecía ser un parque de juegos._

 ** _Orfanato Porla._**

 _-¡Jose-san hemos vuelto!- Gritó el pelirosa entrando a la edificación._

 _-¡Natsu-chan, Juvia-chan ¿donde estaba..- No pudo terminar su pregunta debido a un impresión que tuvo. -¿Qué tienes en tu ojo Natsu-chan? ¿acaso estuviste peleando?- Preguntó mientras unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su mejilla. -¡Solo quise defender a Juvia!- Contestó enojado. -Me alegra que se lleven bien, pero no luchen con desconocidos en la calle por favor, nunca me lo perdonaría si les ocurre algo. -Dijo Jose. -No se preocupe Jose-san, Juvia aprendió magia, Juvia puede cuidar de todos ahora- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo._

 _-¿E-enserio? ¿Podrías ense..._

 _Los recuerdos de Natsu se distorsionaron por momentos, hasta volver a recuperarse en..._

* * *

 _-Natsu-san, prométale a Juvia que se cuidara y que vendrá a visitarla, ¡Juvia no soporta que se valla!- Gritó lo último comenzando a llorar, abrazando fuertemente al pelirosa, el cual correspondió a su abrazo. -Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo- Comenzó a aferrarse a ella con más fuerza._

 _-Es hora de partir Natsu...- Dijo Jose con los ojos hinchados al punto del llanto. -Si-_

 _Así el pelirosa subió a un coche sus cosas y luego el._

 _Avanzaban y solo observo por detrás como todos sus amigos se despedían de el y Juvia se encontraba sentada en el suelo mientras tapaba sus ojos con sus manos al intentando ocultar su llanto, mientras Jose la intentaba consolar. A Natsu se le partía el corazón, de repente tenía que dejarlos a las personas que adoraba para marcharse a vivir su propia vida, pero aún así soporto su llanto, no debía llorar, algún día volvería a visitarlos, el lo prometió._

 _-¿Usted quien es?- Preguntó curioso._

 _-Soy Acnologia, Acnologia Dragneel- Contestó sonriente. -Yo soy Natsu. - Se presentó de igual entusiasmado. -Ahora eres, Natsu Dragneel- Afirmo riendo, lo que provocó una felicidad dentro del pelirosa inexplicable. -¡Suena genial!- Exclamó con una gran sonrisa._

 _Nuevamente volvió a ocurrir..._

* * *

 _Se encontraba parado enfrente del_ **Orfanato Porla,** _su cuerpo se sentía débil, solo pudo hacer un esfuerzo más y golpear la puerta._

 _La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la persona tan conocida, para el que rápidamente lo tomo en brazos y lo adentro al lugar._

 _-J-Jose-san- Pronunció el nombre débilmente con una sonrisa. -¡Natsu-chan! ¿que a ocurrido, donde esta su padre? - Preguntó desesperado- E-el, quería ser más fuerte, hizo un contrato...con alguien llamado...no lo recuerdo...-A Jose se le cayo una gota estilo anime -T-tenia un hermano...Gray...el precio fue que...ambos nos volvamos D-devil-slayers o algo así...l-la magia que...-Jose termino por el. - Consume el alma, una magia prohibida. Al menos ahora estas a salvo.- Una fuerte explosión se escucho en una parte del lugar, alarmando a Jose, quien dejo recostado a Natsu, quien solo quedo inconsciente._

 _Tras despertar notó todo destruido y congelado, muchos cuerpos inertes por doquier y sangre esparcida por el lugar, el cuerpo que Natsu reconoció de inmediato fue el de Jose, donde se levanto y corrió a el rápidamente. -¿Jose-san?- Pregunto volteándolo, solo comenzó a llorar al ver su mirada sin vida enfrente de el. Enseguida escucho una débil tos entre los escombros, lo que hizo que corriera hacía ella muy veloz._

 _Quedo completamente atónito al ver de quien se trataba, no lo podía creer, aquella persona siendo aplastada por las rocas era ni nada más ni nadie menos que...- ¡Juvia!- Gritó intentando levantar la roca que aplastaba su estomago. -N-Natsu-san... volviste para vernos...¿verdad?- Preguntó débilmente. -¡Vine para quedarme con ustedes!- Sus intentos eran nulos, no podía hacer nada. -Natsu, prométale algo a Juvia...- Ella se desvanecía, se notaba en su voz, lo que provoco la desesperación del pelirosa que comenzó a intentar romper la roca a puñetazos, pero aún así era inútil. -Que nos visitara por favor...-La peliazul cerró los ojos, sus últimas palabras hicieron hacer explotar en dolor al pelirosa, volviendo a llorar desconsolado junto al cuerpo de Juvia._

 _-Hmm, nunca me gusto el drama- Al escuchar la voz, Natsu volteó. -Gray...-Dijo atónito, al ver las extrañas marcas en el cuerpo de su hermano(por así decirlo) -Es una lastima todos eran débiles, no hubieran servido en el mundo. - Afirmo Gray con una sonrisa. -¿Tú les robaste la vida?- Preguntó mientras su rostro era ensombrecido por su cabello. -No valían la pena Natsu, solo tú lo vales Onii-chan.-_

 _El cuerpo de Natsu comenzó a rodearse de fuego, lo que llamó más la atención del pelinegro. -¡Te matare bastardo!- Gritó mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección hacía el._

 _-Pfff, debilucho. - Dijo con una sonrisa. -"Maldición del demonio de hielo: Lanzas"- Unas lanzas surgieron del suelo en dirección al pelirosa a suma velocidad, estaban a punto de impactar pero.._

* * *

-¡Wahhhh!- Gritó el pelirosa, prácticamente volviendo en si, escupiendo una cantidad de sangre por su boca, tras eso la sangre quedo a un costado de su boca. Pero el gritó alarmo a todos quienes quedaron observándolo por un momento. El pelirosa luchó por mantenerse firme, pero rompió en llanto, lo que sorprendió a muchos.

Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo fuera de la caféteria a gran velocidad, provocando la preocupación de muchas personas que fueron tras el. -¡Natsu!/¡Natsu-san!/-¡Natsu-ni!(Erza, Chelia, Wendy y Romeo.)

Las lagrimas emergían de los ojos del pelirosa sin parar, el no hacía nada más que correr sin ningún destino fijo...

* * *

 **Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado! muchas gracias por los comentarios! me inspiran a seguir**

 **Lamento la tardanza! estoy a full con la escuela :'c**

 **Quiero decirles que estoy preparando otro fic llamado "Los niñeros dragón" %100 NaWen. :D**

 **Nos leemos luego!  
**

 **De pie, reverencia y ¡Aye sir!**


End file.
